


Photographic Evidence

by HedonistInk



Series: When Stars Align [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, DFAB terms for Pidge's genitals, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Test Dating, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Pidge has been crushing on her brother's friend Allura for a solid four years now, ever since she was fourteen and realized she liked girls. But she never expected that the older woman would find out. Much less that she would ever consider going along with it. And if Pidge only has a month to convince her to stay… well she's going to make the most of that month and make herself irresistible. Or at least, that's the plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Pidge Big Bang](https://pidgebigbang.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!
> 
> Art by: [Crafty-scrafty](http://Crafty-scrafty.tumblr.com), check it out here: [Art](http://crafty-scrafty.tumblr.com/post/173203044094/)  
> Beta'd by: [VictoriannWings](http://backupmakeshiftlifeinwaiting.tumblr.com/)

Pidge stared at her phone screen disbelievingly, thumbs hovering over the screen as the snapchat timer ticked down and the picture all but digitally self-destructed. Pictures. There were pictures. Lance had sent them a screenshot of Shiro's computer very clearly showing that Shiro had pictures of the last camping trip he had taken with Allura and Matt.  _ Matt _ didn't bring home any pictures. Or if he did, he'd never bothered to mention their existence. Fucker.

Camping trip. To a lake. Allura. In a swimsuit.

          L: You alright there, Pidge?   
          L: Did I break you?

Pidge was quick to respond.

          P: I need them.    
          P: Get me them.   
          L: What??? seriously? They're just camping photos.   
          P: OF ALLURA IN A BIKINI. I. NEED. THEM.

Maybe that was a bit over-enthusiastic.

          P: Listen. I will take literally anything I can get my tiny gay fingers on.    
          P: I'll pay you.

That one took a minute to get a response. But when the words popped up, Pidge snorted. Predictable.

          L: You mean…?   
          P: I will get you The Goods if you get me those pictures.    
          L: For real?    
          L: Fine. I'm in. Gimme until tomorrow morning.    
          P: I'll prepare the package. 

It sounded like a drug deal, Pidge realized. Hunk's brownies might have been capable of bribing Lance but they certainly weren't illegal. ...Probably. ...Usually. ...In some states. Whatever. Pidge needed to get her hands on those pictures. 

###

Pidge was willing to move heaven and earth to hold up her end of the deal. In the end, it took bribing Hunk to make brownies by promising to be his guinea pig for his latest wave of  _ experimental _ recipes—which had a reputation of being either amazing or nightmarish—but for those pictures it was totally going to be worth it. And thus, a mountain of brownies was packed into a stack of tupperware in the grocery bag on the kitchen counter in advance of her arranged meet with Lance.

And that was when it all went wrong. 

Pidge's only advance warning was a bizarre  **_'911 ABORT'_ ** text from Lance immediately before there was a knock at her door.

"Lance, if you're gonna be a smartass and text me, at least don't do it right before you ring the—" Pidge gulped as she opened the door, blinking up at  _ Allura herself _ standing in her doorway. "...doorbell," she finished lamely. 

Well.

Fuck. 


	2. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, this was the part where Allura was going to tell Pidge off and dismiss any interest. It wasn't like Pidge didn't know Allura wasn't interested, but knowing it and hearing it were two very different things. She knew full well that hearing it was going to hurt. Pidge couldn't help but fidget again under Allura's watchful gaze, not finding the words to respond. How did you even go about saying 'hey yeah I'm sorry I asked my friend to get me pictures of you in a bikini so I could perv on them like a total creep'? There was no good way to say that.

"U-uh… Allura… H-hey. What… what brings you here…?" Pidge asked, stumbling back in her scramble to let her in. 

"Mm… I think we both know why I'm here, Pidge…" Allura said simply, tone disapproving and stern. "Why don't we both have a seat." It wasn't a question. She wasn't being given a choice here. That was fine. This was totally fine. Not terrifying at all.

Nodding mutely, Pidge headed for the kitchen table as she tried to keep herself from panicking. The table was the closest sitting space that wasn't anywhere near the intimacy of the absurdly plush couch Hunk had gotten from his mother. It was a  _ really _ comfortable couch. ...When you weren't being faced with the prospect of sharing it with someone who was probably furious with you and about to verbally  _ flay _ you.

Pidge sat. Allura sat. And the silence stretched between them. Pidge fidgeted in her seat, shoving her hands underneath her thighs to keep from squirming  _ too _ visibly. Should she break the silence? Should she wait for Allura to break the silence? The decision was made for her before she could come to a conclusion. 

"So. I hear you've been inquiring about certain…  _ pictures _ of me?" Allura's terse question broke the silence of the room after what felt like hours. 

Pidge looked away with a flinch. She was just… getting right to it then. Distantly, Pidge thought she almost preferred the silence. 

This was it, this was the part where Allura was going to tell Pidge off and dismiss any interest. It wasn't like Pidge didn't  _ know _ Allura wasn't interested, but knowing it and  _ hearing  _ it were two very different things. She knew full well that hearing it was going to  _ hurt _ . Pidge couldn't help but fidget again under Allura's watchful gaze, not finding the words to respond. How did you even go about saying 'hey yeah I'm sorry I asked my friend to get me pictures of you in a bikini so I could perv on them like a total creep'? There was no good way to say that. 

"Pidge. Look at me," Allura said, tone serious.

Pidge couldn't help but comply, forcing a halting laugh. "I— I think looking at you is what got me into this mess…" 

"Mm…" Allura hummed noncommittally. "Those photos… I'm guessing your reasons for asking for them weren't… especially platonic?" 

Oh. Well… that was a… tactful way to put it, even if the answer was obvious. How could her interest be platonic? It wasn't like you asked for half naked pictures of someone so that you could ogle them  _ platonically. _

"...Not especially. ...Not remotely. ...No. No, it wasn't." There was no point in beating around the bush. It wasn't like Allura didn't already  _ know _ now. 

"...Oh." That was it? Just 'oh'? What did that mean? Was she trying to figure out how to best chew her out? 

Pidge swallowed, licking her incredibly dry lips. "...Yeah." 

The silence was deafening as Pidge wished for the ground to swallow her up. This was beyond awkward. she had to say something. she had to. "If… I mean… I know it's weird and  _ totally _ inappropriate and I know you don't— I know this is totally one-sided here so just… Please don't let this make things weird. Just forget it. I'll… I'll get over it." 

"N-no." Allura almost sounded rushed in her attempt to counter Pidge. 

"...Huh? No what?" Pidge blinked, not sure exactly what Allura was referring to. 

"I… don't think you need to… how did you put it, 'get over it'?" 

"...Say what?" Pidge balked, feeling as though her eyes might bulge right out of their sockets. "Excuse me? I… think you might've lost me here. You're okay with this?" 

"I said… I don't think you need to get over it. If you wanted the pictures…" Allura paused carefully before offering out a flash drive. "Next time just ask me directly." 

Pidge blinked, staring at the offered object.  _ What _ . "...Y-you're not mad?" 

"Not remotely. It's… well it's flattering, really." 

Pidge didn't miss the way Allura seemed to inflate slightly at the admission. 

"...O-oh," she replied, shakily reaching to take the flash drive. Of course. It was just because it was some kind of ego boost. "W-well… okay. Great. Cool." 

"Good." 

"Yeeeep."

"That's settled."

"Mhmm, that's… that it is." 

Fuck this was awkward. Pidge had to say something different, she was just making everything  _ more _ awkward. 

Before Pidge could speak, Allura put her hands on the edge of the table to push herself to stand. "Alright, then. I should probably—"

"D'you wanna stay and watch a movie?" Pidge cut over her, desperate for Allura not to leave. Pictures were well and good but  _ Allura was in her apartment. _ Well, hers and Hunk's, anyway. She had to try to take advantage of this, right? Even if it was just a one-off.

Seemingly surprised at the out-of-nowhere request, Allura blinked a few times before clearing her throat. "...Alright. I suppose I can stay a  _ little _ while. But just one movie. And don't go reading too much into this." 

"Right! Right, yeah, totally. Just… a gal and an enby chilling on a couch five feet apart cause they're both pretty gay but just not gay  _ together _ . Just… friends." Pidge thought her heart might rupture straight through her chest with the backflips it was doing as she stammered over her words. She all but scrambled for the television as Allura followed over to the couch more slowly. Pidge debated what to put on, asking for suggestions before they wound up deciding on some action movie together. Pidge had seen it before. She couldn't care less. Allura was going to watch a movie with her.


End file.
